List of Cartoon Animal Town episodes
Cartoon Animal Town is an American adult animated sitcom co-created and developed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone and Seth MacFarlane, being produced by and . The series have 6 seasons and 240 episodes. Season 1 (2019-2020) # Junk in the Park (TBD 2019) - There's too much junk in the national park, a group of cleaners must treat the fault guys. # Going Nutty (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Gold Dust Beverage (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Plastic Surgery (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Animals in the Hood (TBD 2019) - TBD. # A Piece of the Death (TBD 2019) - TBD. # The Deep Chaos (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Mouse Meets World (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Midnight Attack (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Point to Point (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Hot Tub Trouble (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Nightmare in the Main Street (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Operation: Spiritual (TBD 2019) - TBD. # The Sick (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Ren's Killing Me! (TBD 2019) - Ren becames an furious idiot, when Mickey and Minnie forced him to be ounished. Meanwhile, after winning an millionth dollar, Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob, Porky, Petunia and Squidward on a clam fishing trip. An over eager SpongeBob accidentally hooks the dollar with his fishing line and throws it out into the water - where a giant clam eats it! Mr. Krabs becomes obsessed and desperately tries to regain his lost dollar. # The Black Night (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Pet Peeve (TBD 2019) - TBD. # The Wizard of Fuck (TBD 2019) - A parody of The Wizard of Oz, where the cast as the characters. # Dude, Where's Uranus? (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Ren's Cousin (TBD 2019) - Ren is excited when his German cousin, Svën, is coming over for a visit,until he finds out that Svën is an idiot. Meanwhile, Foxy and Pounce must to stop Hebert P. Bear's world domination plans. # Operation: K.I.S.S. (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Scwewy and Wanted (TBD 2019) - Tired of Kevin and Wendy's pranks, Elmer makes a false police report for stealing his collection's golden gunshot, so George and Linda must to rescue them. Meanwhile, Officer Pupp tries to use a love potion to make Krazy in love with him, but it backfires when several characters drink it by mistake. #Snowball: White and Fluffy (TBD 2019) - SpongeBob adopts a pet dog, who ends up being an evil being trying to collect testiacles. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears become the Berenstein Rangers after learning that Townsanimal and the world itself are threatened by a space witch. #History with Bobo (TBD 2019) - Bobo tells his own stupid, nonsensical versions of American historical events: the story of Paul Bunyan; the Assassination of Abraham Lincoln and the Hunt for John Wilkes Booth; and World War II. #Catnip's Heart Attack (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Swiper the Hunter (TBD 2019) - Swiper becomes a hunter, but realizes he is killing innocent forest animals' parents. Meanwhile, Billiam and Margaret are wrongfully arrested for "robbery", levaing Brother and Sister to be taken care by Mr. Krabs until their parents being released, much to his dismay since they use his money to buy video games and food. # # # # # # #Pippa Pig Must Die (TBD 2020) - George and Linda get mad when Melissa gets mesmerized by a cartoon called Pippa Pig (a parody of Peppa Pig), they discover that Pippa is a evil mean girl who likes to had her own empire. # # # # # # # Season 2 (2020-2021) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 (2021-2022) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2022-2023) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 (2023-2024) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (2024-2026) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #